Loyalty and Betrayal
by Lovelife05
Summary: 'She had to watch as the boy she loved slowly slipped into darkness and she could do nothing about it, but no matter what she thought,not even in her wildest dreams would ever match the reality. It was the night of his eightieth birthday, she had not long turned seventeen and Chris was sixteen, it was that night when he unleashed hell and destroyed their happiness'
1. Powerful Families

**A/N: Hey guys, so I got this idea and well I couldn't get it out of my head. Let me know what you think of it and if i should carry it on. Thanks. Oh and i own nothing blah blah blah. I only wish I owned Wes Ramsey and Drew Fuller. _Sigh. _**

Chapter one-How it began.

_4 years ago_

She knew she was powerful, when all through your life you hear stories and prophecies of what you will become you get the hint your powerful. Her mother taught her everything she knew and considering her mother was one of the most powerful witches known to the magical world that meant she knew a lot. She was only fourteen but she knew that she was mature for her age, when you're constantly being attacked by demons who either want to destroy you or take your power for their own you have a tendency to be more alert and more focused than any fourteen year old should be. Guess that's what you get for being a powerful witch. Well she says witch when technically she's not a full witch, you see she's part whitelighter as well. There was a time when whitelighters and witches weren't allowed to have a relationship, let alone children but that all changed when a whitelighter married a witch and had two children, but this whitelighter didn't marry any witch, No! He married a Charmed one. Even if they wanted to keep their relationship quite they wouldn't be able to, everyone knew the Halliwell's. They were like royalty in the magical world and so were their children. Just like her family were known.

No matter how powerful she was or how mature she was no amount of pep talks or preparation could ever get her ready to lose her mother. Her mother was her rock and her protection. Her mother had killed to keep her safe but she would never hide away, she would not let 'fucking demons' ruin her life. So when they had attack her mother when they were walking home one night and had been killed because she threw herself in front of a knife aimed for her, she lost it. She couldn't heal yet, she couldn't save her best friend, her rock. As she watch her mother's bloodied body drop to the floor and heard her finally whispered words of 'I love you baby' she lost it, she knew if she didn't keep a hold on her power it could take over her but in that moment she didn't care. She slowly faced the demons that stood in front of her laughing; a sadistic laugh that she knew would haunt her every waking minute. She let her eye lips drop shut and when she reopened them her eyes were fully black. She held her hands outstretched and for once let ever inch of power in her rise and it came flooding out of her hands in a wave of electrical current which had each and every one of the demons falling to their knees in excruciating pain. She watches as blood gushed from their mouths and as their eyes bulged out of their sockets. Strangled cries turn into whimpers as their lives are slowly sucked out of them. When they finally turn to ashes and the whimpering stops, she lets her eyes changed back to the deep brown they are. She turns to her mother's body and stares, she can't cry. She just stares at the body and contemplates what to do next. She can't report the body, they'll send her to care, and she can't be with strangers they'll just get killed by demons who are after her. She lowers her head to her mother's body and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, "I love you mum, I'm so sorry"

It was raining, not just a quick shower or a steady fall, it was violent rain that attacked your body and soaked you though after only a couple of minutes. She didn't know where to go, so she went to a place she visited frequently when she was stressed or upset. She was leaning against one of the many poles that made the great San Francisco Bridge; she was sat at the top of the bridge with her knees pulled against her chest with her head resting lightly between them. She had nowhere to go, she couldn't go back home, what if they had already found her body and came to take her away. No she couldn't go home, she couldn't go to any of her friends, news of her mother's death had probably travelled around the underworld, and they'd be after her. She sighed, _great_ she thought _for the first time in your fucking life you're speechless. _Her mother had connections with a lot of people that could help her but she had no way of contacting them. She sighed again and orbed to an alleyway, yes she knew that wasn't a great idea but she needed to walk around where no one can see her, just to think. She was pacing at the back of a night club when she sensed them behind her. She quickly turned and came face to face with five demons, she quickly gulped, she couldn't do this, she was still worn from what she did earlier she couldn't fight them; she had no chance of winning. They were staring at her with hunger in their eyes and a cruel grin plastered on their mouths. They could see she was in no position to win; she was trapped in a corner with her back against the wall and nowhere to run. _Fuck_, she thought. They could see her discomfort but she would no show them fear.

"What you doing out here alone sweetheart, shouldn't you be with mummy?" he asked in a sarcastic tone, she simply glared at him and refused to speak, she kept her head held high and her back straight she would not give them the satisfaction of breaking her. She watched as each of them as a fireball appeared in each of their hands. She felt faint and tired, the day finally catching up with her, she held onto the wall for support. _Fucking perfect, I'm going to die._ She thought. _At least I don't have to do that Math test tomorrow. _

Wyatt's Pov

"Yes Mum, I'm on my way home right now. Yes I'm walking around the back of P3 right now Mum. You don't have to worry; it's not even that late." He rolled his eyes at the phone, his mum had been calling him for the last hour asking if he was alright. It was staring to get annoying. He was listening to her droning on about how it wasn't safe, how he could get attacked anytime and how he shouldn't have gone off alone.

"Mum I kn-"He cut off abruptly as he rounded the corner to the back of the club and was frozen by the sight he saw. "Mum I'll call back later" He said quickly and hung up, he ran towards the demons and the girl that was standing against the wall. He could see she was about to fall down anytime now but he was awed at how she still stood up straight with a fierce determination in her eyes.

"HEY DICKWADS!" he shouted hoping to get the attention away from the girl. They quickly turned to face him and instantly sent fireballs towards him. "Fireballs" he shouted and orbed them back towards the demons. _Two down, three to go. _He thought to himself. He turned to the other three demons that were advancing on him and used his Pyrokinesis , he watch as the demons were burnt from the fire that had erupted around them. He stood there panting for a minute; his eyes darting around the alleyway making sure no other demons would shimmer in. When he was convinced it was safe he turned towards the girl that the demons had been attacking, he could see she was swaying on her feet; he made his way towards her and caught her in time just as she was falling forward. He had a chance to get a proper look at her, she was beautiful. She had long, luscious red hair that fell in ringlets to her waist, she had big doe eyes that were the most amazing shade of deep brown he had ever seen, with a set of long dark eyelashes to compliment them. His eyes wondered to down her face as he took her beauty in, she had high cheekbones with a cute little nose, but his eyes lingered on her lips which were full and deep red with a prominent cupids bow. He was imagining what it would be like to kiss those lips. She was breathtaking and for a second he actually forgot how to breathe. He was snapped out of his daydreams when he felt her head drop against his shoulder, by this time they were knelt on the floor and he was supporting her weight. He knew they couldn't stay here and he couldn't just leave her but his mum was expecting him home. _Damn it! _He thought. He was once again snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a soft groan slip past lose delicate lips. _Well maybe if you talk to her you can find out where to take her, instead of staring at her like a dickhead!_ A small voice at the back of his head shouted. He didn't even know if she knew about the magical world, she might of just of been in the wrong place at the wrong time. _Well ask her then! _The annoying little voice demanded.

"So, ermm, what's your name? I'm Wyatt Halliwell" He watched as her head jerked up and she stared in right in the eye, he could see curiosity and confidence take over her as she edge back slightly from his grip.

"Wyatt Halliwell? As in The Twice Blessed, Wyatt Halliwell?" She asked he could hear the wonder and excitement in her voice. _ See, there you go, she must know about witches if she knows you. _

_"_Yep" he said popping the 'p' "What's your name then?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"Larissa. Larissa Cuno." She replied, energy draining from her face as she lowered her head back to his shoulder. _Cuno. She's a Cuno. _

"Wait, you're a Cuno. As in Luna Cuno's daughter?" He asked, slightly shocked at who he was with, he knew that the Cuno's just like his family were known around the magical community and the Cuno's were very powerful. He's heard stories about Luna Cuno; she is one of the most powerful witches ever known. The Cuno family ran back generations, longer than the Halliwell's. Just like he was known for being The Twice Blessed this girl who he was holding tenderly was known for being the daughter of the great Luna Cuno, she would be just as powerful as her mother, maybe more. She was a witch-lighter; just like himself but the power she possessed was awe inspiring. Right in this alleyway was two of the most powerful witches that will ever live and they were unprotected, then something hit him. In every book, every lecture it was known that Luna Cuno, no matter where are when would always be there when her daughter was in trouble. In any situation, Luna could save them; she was a fox, cunning no situation could defeat her. Even in situations where Luna was powerless, due to a spell or restriction wards, she would get out, that's what made the Cuno's more lethal than any other magical family, through their line, from parent to child, and they were taught how to fight, not just with their power but also with swords, knife and the occasional crossbow. Luna hadn't come to save her daughter that means something had happened and if someone had taken out Luna Cuno, the whole underworld would be looking for the teenage girl that was shivering in his arms. _Shivering_.

"Hey, I'm going to orb us make to the manor, my family will be there, it'll all be okay" He whispered in her ear as he felt a single tear damp his shirt. He waited until he felt a small nod, then he orbed to the manor, hoping they would be safer there.


	2. Who is she?

**A/N: I** **Apologize for any mistakes, I pretty much rushed this chapter. I had two more chapters wrote for this story and also my other story when my stupid computer decided to crash and I lost everything. I don't own anaything. Pretty please review or else I will kill Chris off. ;) Yes I am that much of a bitch. **

Chapter two

_Present day_

She awoke startled, with sweat dripping from her face. Every night she has that same dream. She often reminiscences about that day, the day her life change for better and for worst. That was the day she watched her mother be horrifically killed in front of her, to protect her. It was one of the worst days of her life yet she can't seem to fully hate it because that day she met Wyatt Halliwell. The dream always ended when she started crying on his shoulder, it's like her subconscious wants her to remember how weak and pathetic she was that day. She let her mother be killed, she had to be saved like a fucking damsel in distress and she had cried on a strangers shoulder. It wasn't her proudest moments. But she had met Wy and that made everything seem brighter. She remembered the first time he took her home, how wary they were at first but how the sisters' would mother her like her own mother use to.

_Flashback_

_She was pulled to her feet by Wyatt; she simply stared at her shoes as Wyatt orbed them both to his house. They arrived in the middle of a conservatory, she glanced around and saw a boy around her age maybe a year younger or so playing video games on the TV. She could only see the make of his head; he had a thick mop of dark brown hair that fell to the middle of his neck. _

_"WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL, WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS? HOW DARE YOU HANG UP ON ME! I AM GOING TO SEND YOU SORRY LITTLE ARSE TO THE UNDERWORLD UNTIL YOU LEARN TO RESPECT ME! " A small woman with long straight brown hair and deep brown eyes to matched stormed into the conservatory shouting, when Larissa looked to the woman's eyes she stopped shouting._

_"Wyatt, why didn't you tell me you were bringing company? Especially when I'm threatening you to go to erm your grandfathers club the underworld" she watched as the woman stuttered to think of a decent explanation for the underworld. She couldn't help it, it didn't matter that she was weak and broken at the moment she couldn't help but burst out laughing. She heard Wyatt trying to disguise his by coughing, she even heard the boy on the couch chuckle. She looked back to the woman's face and saw confusion but she was trying to hide her own laughter. Her mother use to do that when she was angry, she would hide her amusement. The thought of her mother instantly stopped the laughter that was bursting from her mouth and she felt her eyes fill with tears; she quickly looked at the floor so no one would see. She could feel Wyatt's gaze settle on her and she knew that he had saw._

_"Mum she knows about the underworld and magic. I erm found some demons attacking her and helped, I thought it would be safer to bring her here rather than standing in an alleyway." Wyatt explained hesitantly to his mother. She kept her eyes trained on the floor, she had never felt so weak, she usually had so much confidence but the guilt of her mother's death was heavy on her heart and she just didn't have the energy to be strong. Wyatt's mother looked deep in thought and was watching her carefully; she looked up into her eyes and didn't break contact. She was showing some strength she didn't want them to think she was a clueless little girl. She was Larissa Cuno after all she had to be strong. They continued to look at each other in a non threatening way simply just studying when a voice cut through the silence and to more people entered the room._

_"Piper there you are, what are you doing? Oh! Who's this?" Asked a red headed woman. She gazed curiously at the three women she knew instantly that she was in the presence of the Charmed ones. She knew that she would end up seeing the Charmed ones. Come on Wyatt freaking Halliwell had saved her; she just didn't think it would be so awe-inspiring to meet them. _

_"I don't know yet Paige. It's what I'm trying to figure out but my son doesn't seem to be telling me. Maybe he'll listen to his father. LEO!" She wasn't watching Piper anymore, she was watching the boy who had left his video games and joined them. She watched him as he froze and his hand balled into fists. She turned when she heard the sound of orbs._

_"What is it Piper? I have a meeting I need to get to." She heard a familiar voice; she had heard it once when she had been 'up there' he was an elder. Not just any elder he was Leo Wyatt, the elder who had started the whole whitelighter and white couples. _

_"Well Leo, your son seems to have brought a girl home who knows about magic. That's all he's telling us, I thought maybe his father could find out something" Piper said sarcastically, putting emphasis on father. Leo processed what his ex-wife had said and turned to face Larissa and Wyatt._

_"Well son, who is she?" Leo asked his son sounding irritated and even a bit angry. She thought that was strange, wasn't elders supposed to be peace loving optimists who didn't get angry? She dismissed the thought when she felt Wyatt's eyes on her. She quickly glanced back at him, she felt a stab of sympathy for him, she had put him in this mess and hadn't yet spoken up. She cleared her throat. _

_"Leo?" she spoke softly but with confidence. "Your son helped me when I got into a bit of demon trouble, I had nowhere to go so he offered to bring me so I was safe just until I figured out where I can go" She spoke the truth even if Wyatt didn't know it. She watched as the sisters, Leo and the boy glanced at each other wondering if they should trust her. An awkward silence filled the room as they all stared at her trying to figure her out. It was the boy with dark hair that broke the silence._

_"Way to go bro, talk about sweeping a girl of her feet." The boy said as he smacked Wyatt on his back. The boy turned to me with a goofy smile on his face, she couldn't help it she had to smile back." Hey, well considering everyone's lost the ability to speak, I'll start the introductions. Hi my names Chris Halliwell, I'm Wy's brother." She shook the hand he held out whilst still grinning like an idiot, she felt at ease around Chris and his had one infectious smile. She had a chance to properly look at Chris now, he was skinnier than his brother but just as tall considering her was younger, he had vibrant green eyes that hypnotized you. Chris's words seem to snap everyone out of their thoughts. _

_"Well you now know my sons, I'm piper Halliwell, these are my sisters Phoebe and Paige Halliwell and this is Leo Wyatt" Piper spoke in a wary voice. Piper was watching her, her hands twitched as if waiting for an attack, Larissa knew that if she even breathed the wrong way Piper would attempt to blow her up. She says attempt because she could easily defect it. _

_"I know who you are, how could anyone not know the Charmed Ones, you're like god damned royalty. Anyway my names Larissa Cuno" she spoke with a steady voice easily hiding the emotions that were battling inside her. _

_"Cuno. As in Luna Cuno's daughter?" Asked Leo slightly awed. Her mother had mentioned Leo and said they had been friends, before he became an elder of course she hated them, wasn't too fond of whitelighter either after what a certain bastard did to her. She simply nodded; she knew that he was coming to the right conclusion. He of all people should know her mother would never leave her unprotected. "She's dead?" Leo asked she could barely hear him he was talking that quietly. She nodded again and let a few tears slip from her eyes not being able to contain them any longer. From the corner of her eye she saw Phoebe take a hesitant step toward her, her face full of sympathy and her eyes full of worry that was when the force of the day fully hit her and she collapsed to the floor letting a choked sob escape from her mouth. She felt delicate arms wrap around her. She looked up to see she was in Phoebe's arms and the other sisters looking at her with pity and sympathy._

_"Chris honey, do you mind putting some sheets on the bed in the spare bedroom" Chris nodded and ran off to do what his mother asked. She looked up into Pipers eyes and in a pained voice whispered "Thank you" She let her head drop to Phoebe's shoulder and let herself feel comforted as Phoebe's hand stroked her hair. She knew tomorrow she would hated herself for being so weak but she had just lost her mother, her best friend she deserved to be a bit weak. She felt blackness enfold her and she succumbed to sleep, the last thing she felt were a strong pair of arms lift her up and began to carry her towards the stairs. _

That was the day her whole life changed. The next couple of months after that were hectic. Her mother's body had been found and they had tracked her down, Phoebe had fought against the court that they could provide for her until she turned eighteen. She had nearly cried for joy the day that the court agreed and she moved in with the Halliwell's making the spare bedroom her room. She didn't want to be adopted so they simply fostered her. She was happy with that because they treated her like family, like she belonged and each day she grew closer to the brothers but mostly Wyatt. Chris was like a goofy friend that could always make her laugh, but with Wy he was her best friend she admitted she fancied the fuck out of him but it was never awkward any time either of them had stuff to talk about they would always be there for each other. Both the brothers turned to her when they needed to talk, when their mother had been killed they turned to her for comfort, when their cousins were annoying them they would turn to her to save them or when Chris became depressed because his father continued to ignore him and constantly let him down. She was there rock just as her mother had been hers and she honestly didn't mind she loved being close to them.

With Wyatt it was complicated they both knew that they were completely in love with one another but they didn't know how to properly progress. They had a couple of spontaneous kisses and a couple of nights when he would sneak into her room and they would talk for hours then finally she would fall asleep in his arms. They needed her just as much as she needed them. Phoebe had treated her like a daughter more than any of the sisters, Phoebe had always dreamed of having kids and when Larissa moved in with them she lavished her buying her new clothes, making sure she always had everything she needed and helping her with her powers. Leo had told them of the power she possessed but she assured them she could control it she just got them days sometimes where it would overwhelm her, but on those days Wyatt would turn of her alarm clock so they didn't go school and they spent the whole day goofing of making sure her mid was occupied. Her life even with the ups and downs and the deaths and demons that threatened was turning out to be pretty good, she had Chris and Wyatt that's all she needed, but she should know in her life nothing ever stays happy. She could see him changing, he grew out his hair, his eyes would take on a colder shade of blue and he would visit the underworld a lot. She talked to Chris about it and he had noticed it to, they couldn't do anything, no one listened, no one helped. She had to watch as the boy she loved slowly slipped into darkness and she could do fuck all about it, but no matter what she thought,not even in her wildest dreams would ever match the reality. It was the night of his eightieth birthday, she had not long turned seventeen and Chris was sixteen, it was that night when he unleashed hell and destroyed their happiness.


End file.
